fate
by lightning bug
Summary: Ron gets taken hostage by Voldie. Harry, Hermione and Lavender go rescue him. This was my first fic, and looking back on it I realize it's not my best work, but still, it's good, or at least I think so. Just R&R, constructive criticism is welcome.
1. chapter 1

A.N: this is my first fanfic. Please review. Flames will be ignored. The next two chapters will be up in a few days. Please check back often.

Chapter 1

Hermione laid down on her bed. She leafed through the "Seventeen" magazine that her American cousin had sent her. After deciding that it was a magazine for bubble brains _(a.n: sorry to all Seventeen fans. That's my story and I'm sticking to it),_ she picked up a spell book, and looked for some new spells. Even though Hermione knew that she was not as studious as she had been six years ago, she still found comfort in picking up an old spell book. As she looked at the description for a spell that makes one fly, Hermione heard some faint cries. She guessed that it was someone just letting off some exam steam.

Now we're going to cut to what Harry is doing………

"Lavender. Where's Herm?" Harry ran into the great hall. Lavender were eating their dinner, talking about how easy Prof. Sprout's exam was. Lavender said, "Hermione decided to skip dinner. She's in her room." 

"We need to go get her now!" Harry said. Normally Lavender and Parvati would have made some joke about how 'Harry must be in a hurry to se his girlfriend'. But seeing the look on his face, she decided not to comment. Harry took her hand and said, "I'll tell you what's going on soon". And with that they both left the Great Hall.

Back to Hermione in her last five minutes of peace…..

Even though Hermione knew she should be enjoying herself, with the N.E.W.T's over, she was worried. They had two weeks left at Hogwarts, and they would never see it again. And according to what seemed to be tradition, Voldemort would attack Harry soon. And considering this was their last year, it would be the strongest attack yet. Hermione would really hate to see Harry die, since that was obviously Voldemort's plan, for more reasons than one.

Hermione was still deep in thought until a loud knock on the door brought her back to life.

"Hermione! Open Up!" She heard both Harry and Lavender yelling.

"Door's unlocked, come on in" Hermione said, not looking up from the spell book. (she didn't want them to think she had been staring off into space thinking about Harry)

Harry and Lavender burst in. Hermione was startled by how upset they looked. "What is it?" she said.

Harry looked at Lavender, Lavender looked at Harry, and Hermione looked at both of them as if they were crazy. Harry spoke up, "Hermione. Ron's been kidnapped by a gang of Death Eaters. If we don't come, they'll kill him"


	2. chapter 2

A

A.N. I know this chapter is short, that's because we haven't gotten to the exciting stuff yet. But later on in the story, the chapters will get longer.

Chapter 2

Hermione looked at both of them and then said, "Very funny joke Harry. I almost believed you there for a second," She looked at their faces and sat down, "You are joking aren't you Harry, Lavender"

Lavender looked at Harry, and then said, "This is no joke Herm. It's real. And if Voldemort doesn't kill Ron, He'll kill Harry".

Hermione was still sitting down. She had started to silently cry. Harry can over and sat down in front of her. "Hermione," he said, "I have to go and save Ron, he's my friend. I can't leave him at the hands of Voldemort. You and Lavender can come with me if you want. But you two may not come back, I know I won't"

_"He knows he's going to die"_ Hermione thought,_"and it doesn't even bother him"_. "I'll go. For Ron. And for you." She said. Hermione wiped away her tears. She stood up.

"I'm coming too," Lavender said, "We can't let you see Ron die. And you'll need a whole lot of help". She too stood up, "I'll go grab our Firebolts. Hermione you can ride behind Harry" and with that, Lavender left with a faint smile on her face.

"I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore about where we're going." Harry said, "You can go get some food from the house- elves, or would you rather me do it?" Harry said, thinking back to their fourth year, back when the only problems they had were how to breathe under water.

"Desperate times call for desperate matters," Hermione said, "I'll go get some food." And with that, she walked out of her dorm, thinking it might be the last time she would see it.

Dumbledore's appetite for dinnerhad just been ruined. He handed the letter from Harry, Lavender and Hermione to Prof. McGonagall. 

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Ron Weasley has been kidnapped by Death Eaters. They left a note saying that if I don't come, they'll kill Ron. Hermione, Lavender and I are going to look for him. If I don't come back, don't bother with telling the Dursleys, they won't care. I will try to protect both of the girls. They aren't the ones Voldemort wants. They don't deserve to die. 

Please don't inform the school yet about our trip,

Harry Potter

Professor McGonagall went white, "Albus. We have to stop them. We can't let them do that." She said. 

"Yes we can!" he said rather firmly, "They are adults now. This is their fate. They have to meet with Voldemort." Dumbledore said. He looked out at the crowd of students, oblivious to the fact that there was anything wrong. Then, under his breath, Dumbledore said, "Harry and Hermione won't die. Neither will Lavender or Ron. It will be another."

While Dumbledore was reading the letter, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender were so far away, the castle was just a speck in the distance. And they had much, much further to go.


	3. chapter 3

a

a.n: Hey y'all. This chapter will be probably be a bit more exciting than others. And thanks to all the people who reviewed (even you Elizabeth…… even though I already knew what you were going to say). Please keep on reading. Tell your friends about this fic. Please be dears and review!!!!!!

Chapter 3

"Harry, I have a question; how do we know we're going the right way?" Hermione said. She had been clutching Harry's waist for an hour know, and for some odd reason (and we all know what reason that is J) the thought had never crossed her mind until now.

"Very easy," Harry said still looking straight ahead, "Ron is known for the messiest pockets. I bet he dropped stuff every few feet for us."

"What happens when he runs out of stuff?" Lavender asked. Despite the situation, she giggled every time she saw Hermione clutching Harry for dear life.

"Well we'll think of that when we come to it." Harry said. He was still very serious. Lavender didn't know if it was because of Ron, or because he thought he was going to die.

"Plane." Hermione said.

"And we'll deal with planes too." Harry said. He didn't seem to be really catching the point.

"No Harry. Plane to the left of us." Hermione said, pointing left.

"Oh Shit!" Lavender and Harry said at the same time, "If we want to stay on trail, we'll have to go by the front. Where the pilots can see us." Lavender said.

"Do we have any other choice?" Hermione asked. She was looking a little green.

"Not unless you want to get sucked into the engines and not only get us killed but all of the people on the plane." Lavender said.

"Well I guess we have no choice," Harry said, " full speed ahead" And they were off.

Inside the cockpit 

_ _

"Captain! What was that?" The co-pilot was sure she had gone crazy. If that's what she thought it was.

The pilot rubbed his eyes. "It looked like three kids on a broomstick. But it can't be? Can it?" 

"Let's not radio it in. Control tower will think we're crazy." The co-pilot said. They decided not to mention it. It was probably just a very big bird they decided.


	4. chapter 4

A

A.N: whatup people? I have answered the cries of I believe one person, and am doing this chapter entirely Ron's POV. This part is kinda bad considering I'm not good with POV's

Chapter 4

It was the scariest three minutes of my life. The Death Eater grabbed me. Then he pulled me onto what Hermione calls a plane. They must have found way to operate it inside of Hogwarts. It sounds odd, but a few minutes after being tied up, I got calmer. "There's nothing they can do to me now." I thought, "I just overheard that Death Eater say they wouldn't kill me until Harry would come" And of course Harry would come. He was Harry Potter, never fought the opportunity to do something heroic. What the hell am I thinking? I should be overjoyed Harry's coming to save me.

Well about three hours later we got to wherever the hell we got to. I think it was somewhere in Ireland maybe. It was very green from what I could see. I was tied to a moss covered rock (that was actually quite soft) and was told to wait. So here I was standing there, tied to a rock, and man was I hungry!

I was really scared when You-Know-Who came to me. I have to admit even though he is freaky looking, he isn't that scary. Just you're average run-of-the-mill guy who looks like a snake.

"So, this is the famous Ron Weasley. Harry Potter's most prized possession so to speak" He was laughing, though his face wasn't moving.

I knew I had to draw attention away from me."I may be his friend, but he seems to care more about Hermione Granger now." I knew that now I had basically put Hermione in fate's hands now, but it was true, kinda.

"I'll deal with her later. But you Weasley, you are quite important too. In your own special way." You-Know-Who was an inch from my face now. Then he stood up and said to a Death Eater standing near by, "Get him some food, we don't want our precious treasure to starve" And with that he walked off and disappeared, it seemed, into the mist.

It was then I knew that we were all in very big trouble


	5. chapter 5

A

A.N: Happy Fourth of July! I'm glad you liked my last two chapters. I know I should have combined them together but I didn't feel like it. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

"Harry, My bum is sore, I'm hungry, tired, and if I don't get sleep soon I'm going to jump off this broom!" Lavender was getting cranky. They had been flying for nine hours now. It was three A.M. according to Hermione's watch. She had to admit she agreed with Lavender. She had almost fallen of the broom when she dozed off.

"Lavender, I'm trying to find a place to stop and rest, but it's to dangerous as it is!" Harry said. He looked really tired and aggravated. Hermione knew not to bug him about food or rest. They had already eaten a third of the food the house-elves had so willingly packed for them. They would have to stop at a muggle restaurant if they wanted food.

Hermione decided to move to a different subject. "How's Ron's trail going?" she asked. She had no idea how Harry was following it in the dark.

"This may sound weird, but Ron's stuff is glowing. It's too the point where I can see the stuff from here" Harry said, "Do you know how he did it Hermione?"

"No not unless… Oh wait!" Hermione looked a mix of happy and confused, "There is one spell, but it's really advanced. It's called the glow spell. If enacted only certain people can see it. But I don't think Ron could do it." Hermione said.

"Herm, he had been spending a lot of time in the library doing research." Lavender said.

"You're right Lavender, now that I think about it" Harry said, "He wasn't just doing research. He was looking up advanced spells. But why?"

"Maybe he knew something bad was going to happen. Ron must've known. I remember now." Hermione said, "He wanted to show me something that he said I'd I might need."

"Yeah he tried to tell me something too." Lavender said, "I just said 'show me later'. That was the last time I saw him" Lavender was looking like she was going to cry.

"Well thank god for Ron's sudden intelligence. At least we have a trail to follow" Harry said. 

They were now silent. Hermione thought about their conversation. From what Lavender said, it sounded as if she really wanted to find Ron. Even more than she and Harry did.

Hermione was still deep in thought when Harry started to groan. "What is it?" she said. Harry looked like he was sick.

"Ron's trail stopped. He must've ran out of stuff." Harry said. "Now we have nothing to follow. No way to go."

"Oh shit. What'll we do?" Lavender asked. She looked really worried. 

"Do you need some help folks?" Harry Lavender and Hermione all turned around. Flying next to them was a three-inch fairy.


	6. chapter 6

A

A.N: just to clear up a few things. 

1.Harry Hermione and Lavender are only flying two hundred feet off the ground (it is the middle of the night remember)

2.Ron was not kidnapped by fairies. 

3.The fairies are there to help our dynamic trio

Now that that's cleared up, let's get back to the story.

Chapter 6

In the Great Hall back at Hogwarts That Morning

Dumbledore decided that it was time to address the school about Ron's disappearance. Though Harry, Hermione and Lavender had been gone less than twenty-four hours, he and the staff were quite worried. He got up and cleared his throat. The whole school turned to look at Dumbledore. 

"As some of you may have noticed, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Lavender Brown have gone missing. The truth is, Ron was kidnapped by Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione, and Lavender have gone to look for him. If any one knows where they have gone, please tell me or your head of house."

The whole school was silent the entire time Dumbledore was speaking. But once he stopped, a buzz seemed to fill the room. Dumbledore looked at Ginny Weasley. She seemed quite upset. He made a mental note to have Prof. McGonagall talk to her. He sat back down and started to eat his cereal, completely unaware that someone else was missing from the crowd of students.

Back to our…. Stunned heroes

"I said, do you need some help," the fairy said. She was a bright green color. With blue streaks that they could now see in the rising sun.

It was Harry who spoke first, "Yes we need help. Do you have a leader of some kind?" he asked.

The fairy started to laugh a bit. "Hey Taran!" she said yelling to someone behind her, "They want to see Achren!" Another fairy came flying to her side. He was green also. Hermione guessed they were siblings. 

Taran started to laugh too, "Why do you want to? No one sees Achren with out a really good reason," he said.

Lavender grabbed Taran and grabbed him by his neck, "Our friend has been kidnapped by Voldemort. If we don't see Achren, she'll be missing one of her loyal subjects. Got it?" she said. Taran nodded looking frightened. Lavender put him down.

Taran looked at his sister, "Let's go take them to Achren, Eilonwy" he said.

Eilonwy nodded and said, "Just come this way. We have meeting rooms large enough for humans, and we can make ourselves big." She flitted off. Harry, Hermione, and Lavender followed. 

Eilonwy and Taran stopped at a doorway and knocked three times. Then they whispered human size inside a small box. The doors opened and sitting on a throne was a fairy the size of the humans. So was everyone else. The Queen smiled and said, "So who dares to enter the realm of Achren?"

A.N: all of the fairies are named after characters from the Prydain Chronicles written by Lloyd Alexander. Read his books, they're great.


	7. chapter 7

A

A.N: I have nothing to say!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Hermione, having studied Fairy history in depth bowed. Harry and Lavender got the point and bowed too. Hermione spoke, "We have come to ask you a question your Highness." Hermione waited for a reply

"Go ahead and ask. But Answer I may not." Queen Achren said, "Though I can make myself human sized, and we have rooms for humans, you are not my favorite of creatures." 

Hermione continued, "We want to ask if you know the location of the Dark Lord" Hermione asked. 

The Queen smiled, "I know of a place where many of our brave soldiers and spies have been killed by a dark figure. Companions say they were blasted by a green moonbeam. We choose not to go there." She said.

"But we need to go there. Our friend was kidnapped by the…. 'Dark figure'" Harry said, "We must know where it is!"

"You will be killed if you go. I think that you had better find another place to go" Achren said.

Lavender exploded, "Listen," she said, "I'm in love with the guy who was kidnapped (A.N: the truth comes out). And I am not leaving him there to die" she said, "You'll tell us how to get there, or I'll wait until you get small again and smush you!"

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. They always knew Lavender liked Ron, but in a friendly sort of way. But obviously it was much bigger than that.

Queen Achren talked to some of the courtiers behind her. She looked at them and said, "We Fairies have a weakness when it comes to love. If you truly love the person in question, we will do whatever in our power to find him."

Lavender smiled and said, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" she looked so happy.

Harry had to speak up, "You said something about human sized rooms did you not? We have not slept for twenty-four hours (remember they had to get up at around seven back at Hogwarts)"

"Aye, we do have rooms, and you are welcome to use them." Achren said, "We will wake you as soon as it gets dark. We have dealt with adventurers before, so we know when to get them up!" Achren turned to two courtiers behind her, "Angrahad, Doli, would you please escort our guests to the human rooms"

Harry, Hermione, and Lavender thanked Achren with glee and went to have a very well earned sleep.

A.N: Yes the event you have all been waiting for has happened. Lavender loves Ron. In the next chapter I will have Ron's feelings about Lavender. Please Review!!!


	8. chapter 8

A.N: Please keep on reading…. Our heroes will meet up with Voldie In the next chapter. This chapter is a Ron/Harry POV

Chapter 8

Ron's POV at about the same time Lavender said she was in love with him.

Here I was tied to a moss covered rock, not event sure where I was, I was hungry and tired. But then the weirdest thing happened. I got a chill down my spine. Not a "This is really bad I'm cold" kinda chill, it was more of a "that was nice" chill. What is there nice around here? Who knows? I wish that Harry, Hermione, and Lavender would hurry up. I wish I could get some chocolate frogs to eat. I wish I knew if my glow spell had worked. **_My Glow Spell!!!!!_** I had completely forgotten about it. I wonder if they could follow the trail I made. I hope so. I want to see Hogwarts again. I want to see my friends. I want to see Lavender. Lavender, if only she knew how I felt. 

While I was still deep in thought about Lavender, You-Know-Who came by. " He was looking at me, smiling the whole time. "So," he said, "Do you enjoy it here in my death camp. Do you enjoy it here, in the farthest reaches of England, where the only person to hear you scream is me?" 

"So we aren't in Ireland" was my first thought. I answered trying to keep the tremor out of my voice, "When Harry gets here, the first person to die will be you!" I said.

You-Know-Who smiled again, "Oh, I won't be the first person to die. I believe it will be your Mud Blood friend Lavender. Then you. Then Harry and that filthy Mud Blood Hermione. I have my reasons for killing them together. You'll find out soon enough." And the he disappeared.

Harry's POV

The fairies got us up at about seven. It was still light out. One of the fairies was so excited to wake up the Harry Potter (It had come out about who I was, just before we went to sleep) that she almost couldn't come through the door. Lavender and Hermione met me at the dinner table. For fairies, they sure could cook. There were sandwiches, different types of salads, a whole jug of some sort of juice that seemed to sparkle. And for desert, HUGE pies. I left Hermione and Lavender to talk (no doubt about Ron) and I went to see Queen Achren. 

"Wizard Harry Potter is here to see you Queen Achren" One of the guards said. I couldn't help but thinking as I walked up to her desk about how funny she would look three inches tall. I had only seen her Human sized, never small. 

When I got up to her desk I bowed and then sat down in a chair. "So Harry Potter, what can I do for you?" she asked

"I was wondering if you could give me the directions to Voldemort's hide out," I said. I wasn't sure if she would answer. Well answer right away that is. She thought about it for a moment then said

"I can do much better than that. I can enchant your brooms to go to hide out. Then I can enchant them to come back here. Will that do?" she said.

"Yes. Thank you" I stood up to leave and said, "I will bring the brooms by in about ten minutes."

"No need. I will come down to see you off. And please, get some food from our kitchens. We have such good cooking skills. It might be because we are cousins of house-elves I really don't know, but please help yourself." Achren said.

Ten minutes later we were off. Hermione had the extra food. And Harry had made sure that their brooms had been enchanted correctly. So at 8:00 that night in the cover of darkness, they were off once again on their journey.


	9. chapter 9

A

A.N: This is where it starts getting exciting…. And you find out who else is missing

Chapter 9

With the spell in their brooms, it only took one hour to get them to the hideout. That was counting a thirty-minute break for a snack. When they were flying it seemed as though the world was going 300mph, not them. The hideout was a very dark place it was guarded by six death eaters. They had their wands out, ready to shoot, but when they saw it was Harry, they said, "Master is waiting for you"

Voldemort was standing right in the middle of a large circle. He smiled as Harry, Hermione, and Lavender walked into the circle. "So Harry Potter, are you ready to die" he said.

Harry summed up his courage and replied, "You may be powerful, but you have never beaten me. I escaped when I was one-year old. Thirteen years later I escaped even though I had a broken leg and had just witnessed my friend die. And many other times I have escaped. And today I have two other friends with me." Harry said.

Suddenly from behind them another voice said, "Make that four"

What was happening to Ron when our Heroes got here.

Ron was asleep. Suddenly a death eater shook him awake. "Your friends are here." The voice said. It was such a familiar voice. The Death Eater untied me. "I'm actually supposed to leave you here, but I think they want to see you"

Ron was surprised by the death eater's kindness, "Thanks I think."

"Well don't get used to it Weasley." The hood had fallen off the death eater's head. 

It was Draco Malfoy

Back to Our Heroes

"Make that four," a voice said. Harry, Hermione, and Lavender turned around. Standing behind them were Ron and **_Malfoy!!??!!_**

"Malfoy!!!!" Harry, Hermione, and Lavender all said at once. They were very shocked. So was Voldemort.

"Young Malfoy. You are a traitor and a disgrace to the Death Eaters. You shall pay" Everyone, including Malfoy who looked quite scared but brave, knew what was coming, "_AVADA KEDAVRA" _Voldemort said. There was a flash of green light, and Malfoy was lying on the ground dead. Voldemort looked quite pleased with himself.

Lucius Malfoy rushed forward, in front of his son's body. "That was my son!" he said. 

"I know. You should be happy I have done away with him. He set Weasley free, therefore he is a traitor." Voldemort said.

"But he didn't have to be killed," Lucius said. He was starting to cry. So were Lavender and Hermione. Even if they didn't like him, he had saved Ron. And now he was dead.

"Every Death Eater that is killed is killed for the cause. He is a reminder to all othermembers not to betray me!" Voldemort said.

"I would rather die for him than for your cause!" Lucius said.

"It can be arranged!" Voldemort yelled.

"Go ahead kill me. I don't care!" Lucius said. A second later he was swept up in the green light. Lying dead next to his son.

Voldemort looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender and said, "Well, let's get down to business"

A.N: pretty good huh? Well now we all know that Draco's a good guy. Even if he is dead. And that Lucius would rather die for his son than Voldie….. which he did…….. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. chapter 10

A

A.N: Well let's review the facts. Draco and Lucius are both semi-good. And now they're dead. Voldemort's about to reveal why he could never kill Harry. And he's about to kill Harry…… and everyone else.

Chapter 10

Voldemort was pacing back and forth across the circle, "So," he said, "When you said that I could never kill you Harry, that was both true and false. I never could kill you while you were with out one person."

Harry seemed to have no clue as to what he was talking about. Voldemort seemed to be getting impatient, "I want you to know this before you die. Let me ask you this, 'who has never been with you when I attacked?" Voldemort was sneering. He seemed to think that knowing this information, he was more important than Harry.

It was Lavender who came up with answer, "Hermione!" she said, "Hermione is the one person who was never with us when Voldemort attacked. Like in our fifth year, Hermione was in the Hospital Wing."

Comprehension was dawning on everyone's faces. Voldemort continued his little speech, "Every year I tried to kill you, I failed. Then I was reading an old spell book. It gave me the knowledge of why I couldn't kill you. I needed your partner there to kill too."

"Ummmm Hermione, do you have any idea what he's talking about, particularly since you're the person in question?" Ron said.

"I do remember something about soul mates and how they are connected. And about how they can't be beaten without the other one there," Hermione said, "But I would have to have been there when it happened for Harry not to have died."

"It was a curious thing mud blood how things happen. When I tried to kill Potter, a car with a muggle couple in it drove by. They had a screaming baby girl in the car. She seemed to be sensing the same pain as Harry"

Harry and Hermione seemed to be having trouble piecing this together it was too odd for words. Ron and Lavender seemed to be able to understand it though. Ron seemed to be in deep thought until he burst out, "Hermione do you have a scar somewhere on your forehead?" 

Hermione looked thoughtful, then said, "Yes I do, on the side of my forehead. My parents said it was from when I hit a table when I was one."

"Let us see it" Ron said. Hermione lifted her bangs. Ron looked and said, "She does have a scar. It's shaped like a cloud." 

Before anyone else could see it, Voldemort said, "That will do! You are my victims and I need to do what I set out to do sixteen years ago! But we need to do this in the gentlemen's way. First Harry, Ron, and I will duel."


	11. chapter 11

A

A.N: Now it's time for the fight. This is rated PG_13 for slight violence. Please R&R

Chapter 11

Harry and Ron took out their wands and steeped forward. Lavender and Hermione did too. "No" Harry said, "You didn't come here to die". 

Voldemort said, "Let the games begin." And then he started the attack. "Imperio" he said. 

Suddenly Harry's mind went empty. "_Kill yourself and the girl. Kill the two of you_" Then Harry heard his own voice, "_No thank you. I feel like staying alive right now_."

Voldemort's voice came back again, this time stronger, "_Do as I say. Kill yourself and the girl_!" Harry burst out, "**I'll kill myself before I kill Hermione!**" 

The spell was broken, "Then I'll have to kill the two of you myself." Voldemort said, "Crucio" Harry and Ron were both hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Lavender couldn't take it any more. She jumped into the circle, yelled, "You Bastard!" and tried the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort was down. Harry and Ron stopped shaking. Lavender looked at her wand. 

But it didn't last for long. Only a few seconds later Voldemort stopped shaking. He stood up and said, "Crucio" Instead of hitting Lavender, he hit Hermione. She was on the ground shaking. "Hermione" all three of them yelled. Voldemort smiled, "Would you like me to stop" he said. 

"Yes!!!!!" all three of them yelled.

"Very well then" he said. He took the curse off her. They all ran up to her side. Voldemort was still smiling, "You have just killed her. By telling me to take the spell off her, you chose her as first to be killed. Which means Harry will die now too" 

Voldemort was just about to turn his wand on Harry and Hermione, when Lavender had a sudden brainwave, "Harry Hermione! Press your scars together!"

Harry and Hermione did as they were told. And just as Voldemort said "Avada Kedavra" A bright blue magic bubble encircled them and Lavender and Ron.


	12. chapter 12

A.N: Hey peeps. Sorry I haven't written lately. I've had a mental block against writing. There will be probably only three more chapters after this one.

Chapter 12

Everyone there was shocked. The bright blue bubble carried them right above Voldemort. He was just looking at them.

Inside the bubble, everything had a (duh) bluish cast to it. Lavender looked outside the bubble then down. "Um Harry, Hermione?" she said, "You may not want to stop pressing scars." 

"Why?" Hermione asked, trying to look at lavender out of the corner of her eye.

Ron was pretty sure he knew what Lavender was going to say, so he said, "Because we'll fall ten feet down. Then we'll have broken several major bones so we couldn't run even if we tried. Right Lavender?" Ron said. Lavender nodded. 

"I wish I had a chance to study this stuff." Hermione said, trying to look at the bubble.

"And we all know you want to research it when we get home" Harry said, smiling. Hermione felt better when ever Harry smiled at her. She had for seven years now. She felt safe with her head pressed up against Harry's, she knew somehow, that they would get out of there safely.

However, below them Voldemort seemed to have gotten out of his shock. "Kill them!" he yelled. The Death Eaters raised their wands. Stunning, Imperious, and Cruciatus spells bounced off the bubble. They could see Death Eaters curling up in pain as their own spells hit them. 

Voldemort yelled, "I will kill them! No child is greater than me!!!!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA"

Just before the spell started coming toward them, Lavender went over and hugged Ron. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I have a confession to make," he said, "I've been in love with you for seven years. I want you to know that before we die" 

Hermione just looked at him and said, "I love you too" By now the green spell was a foot away from them. They all prepared for the rushing sound of death. Harry hugged Hermione, Lavender crossed herself, and Ron said, "Holy Shit" 

But the spell, the most powerful spell bounced off the bubble. And Voldemort was hit. 

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. And then he was dead.


	13. chapter 13

A

A.N: I have nothing to say except r&r!

Chapter 13

Everyone looked at Voldemort. Then Lavender voiced what was on everyone's mind, "Holy Crap. We killed him." There he was, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, on the ground dead.

The bubble started to float slowly down to the ground. Once they touched land again, Harry and Hermione stopped pressing their heads together. The bubble went away with a pop. 

All of the death eaters came toward them, looking at their fallen master. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were just about to run back to their brooms, when to their surprise, the death eaters bowed. "Hail to the Hogwarts Four, killer of Voldemort" (A.N: I kinda got that from 'The Wizard Of Oz' you know, when all the green people start bowing to Dorothy after she melts the witch). 

Well, the 'Hogwarts Four' were very surprised by this interesting reaction. After praising them for ten more minutes, all the death eaters disapparated (A.N: I don't know if I spelled this right).

Ron finally spoke, "Well do we want to take the bodies with us?" He pointed to the bodies of Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy on the ground.

Harry said. "We can attach a bag to our brooms. We'll take all of them. Herm, can you do a weightlessness spell on the bodies?"

As Hermione was doing the spell, Ron turned to Lavender, looked her straight in the eye and said, "Can I drive your Firebolt back?"

Lavender, who was expecting something a little more romantic, said, "You may have been kidnapped, but no one steers that broom but me!" And with that they left, with a bag hanging from Harry's broom.

Two hours later, they were back at the fairy castle. Queen Achren greeted them most cheerfully. She was delighted to meet Ron. They stayed over for the night (A.N let's say it's around one A.M). Ron filled himself up on food (he was rather fond of the ice cream).

At four P.M, they left for Hogwarts. They were led back by the fairies (who were back to their normal three inch size). They were going fast and the trip only took three hours. On the trip, Hermione talked with Angrahad about the bubble, Lavender and Eilonwy talked about new fashions, Harry and Taran talked about the rise of Voldemort, and Ron and Fflewddur talked about Quidditch, which is popular with Fairies too.

Only too soon, they were in front of the doors of Hogwarts.


	14. chapter 14

A.N: This is the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. Please r&r. I just realized that I never thanked J.K. Rowling. So here it goes, All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the glow spell Ron used. And all of the names of the Fairies belong to the Best Author In The World, Lloyd Alexander.

Chapter 14

It was the Leaving Feast, and it was just as sad and silent as it was in their fourth year. The whole of the Gryffindor house was silent. Slytherin table was not as silent and sober, yet still unusually quiet. They had only noticed the absence of Malfoy last night.

Dumbledore stood up to speak. "The end of another year has come," he said, "I must ask you to pay tribute to five very special people. We do not know whether they live or are dead. These five students were all top of their classes, and were liked by all of their peers. I would like you to raise your glasses to," Dumbledore was cut off. The door opened. And standing in front of the school were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender.

The school turned around and there was a sharp intake of breath. Then Ginny stood up and ran. She went to the front of the room yelling, "Ron! You're alive! You're all alive!" She embraced her brother, and then the other three. 

That's when Dumbledore noticed that there was one person missing. "Excuse, but where is Mr. Malfoy?" he said.

Harry came up and approached the High Table, "Malfoy is dead. He was killed by Voldemort after setting Ron free." Harry said. At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson gasped, then fainted dead away.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the school and said, "I would like everyone to go back to their dormitory. The feast will be tomorrow morning. Goodnight" He then turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender, "Would you please come to my office?" 

They walked to the Stone Gargoyle. Dumbledore told it the password ("Blood Lollypop"). Dumbledore sat down at his desk, and made four more chairs appear. He asked them what had happened.

Harry told him everything he knew. Hermione and Lavender put in some information whenever they could. Piece by piece, the story started to come together for Dumbledore. When Lavender came to the part about Hermione's scar, Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I knew about the soul mate connection between them. That is why I was so worried when Hermione had gone missing too."

"But why didn't you tell us? Hermione said, "Then we could've beaten Voldemort a long time ago!" 

"I couldn't tell you because up until now, you have not been fully educated an defense. It would have been abuse to send you both there at age eleven" Dumbledore said, "It think you should all go to the hospital wing for a good rest. Tomorrow, we will have a celebratory feast. We are now free. Voldemort is dead"

They had the feast the next day, they had the feast. It was the best feast ever, because of their quest, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were all given two hundred points each. And because of Malfoy's bravery, Slytherin was given three hundred points. That night they had their seventh year graduation. They were now really wizards. 

They were wizards in a world with no threat to it. No Tyrant ruling and killing. Wizards in a world with no Voldemort.


	15. this is the end of the story

This is the End of the story. I would like to say thanks to my two faithful reviewers, Kelzery and kaybanana. And to all other reviewers, thanks. Reviews mean a lot to a writer. 

Epilogue to the end of fate. 

Harry Potter went to live with the Dursleys after school, for the rest of the summer, while looking for a job. He ended up taking Auror training. One year later he was an Auror. Even with Voldemort gone, there was still dark magic in the world. Hermione Granger started writing weekly articles for The Daily Prophet. Three years after their graduation, Harry and Hermione married. Harry continued to be an Auror, but Hermione become the owner of the Daily Prophet, which become even more successful after she took over. Harry and Hermione had one child, a girl, named Lily. 

Ron Weasley found work at the ministry. He became an assistant to the new heads of Magical Games and Sports, his own brothers, Fred and George. Lavender Brown played Quidditch for England. She and Ron got married five years after graduation. Ron became Minister of Magic when he was thirty-seven. The wizarding world was in good hands with him as the minister. Lavender became the first female Head of Magical Games and Sports after Fred and George retired. They had one son, named Charlie.

Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were heroes. A statue was made for them in the middle of Hogsmeade. Narcissa Malfoy remarried two years after the death of her husband. Though she never fully recovered, she lived a happy life with her new husband.


End file.
